The Flying Lesson
by secilmis yazar
Summary: Max and Fang teach Iggy how to fly in a rather... exciting manner.


**A/N:** This is my first fanfic from Iggy's POV, hope you enjoy! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I wish for it, Maximum Ride isn't mine.

* * *

"Come on Iggy, you can do it!"

"Yeah, man, it's awesome!"

"Jeb, can I do that too? Pleasee?"

"No honey, you are only two. Your wings aren't fully developed yet."

I tried to find my way through the chorus of voices of all pitches. Max was yelling me how easy it was, Nudge was blabbering non-stop about her wings, Gazzy was, well, being gazzy, and Angel was begging Jeb to let her do it too.

I mean, flying. Yeah. _Flying._

It was about two months after Jeb rescuing us. He had finally, -much thanks to Max's begging- let us fly. Max and Fang were elated about this, because we have never flown before. There was never enough space in the School to make us feel free.

Nudge was afraid at first, but after Fang had "accidentally" pushed her off of a cliff, her wings had automatically snapped open, and bam, she was soaring.

Or at least that's what she had told me.

Gazzy, at this point could only fly for about a few feet, then he falls back on the ground.

Or at least that's what he had told me.

Fang and Max were the best, they could fly to such extreme heights that they looked like two spots in the sky.

Or at least that's what they had told me.

As for me, I was sitting on the damp grass, refusing to show even a feather.

To tell the truth, I was afraid. How could a blind kid actually fly? How could a _kid_ fly, anyway? It was unnatural, like my blindness. My wings were given to me by the same scientists who took my _vision _away.

I heard a thump beside me, then laughter. Max. I inclined my head towards her.

"Why aren't you trying, Iggy?" she asked, suddenly nervous. She knew this was something about my vision, and she knew she had to choose her words carefully. She sat beside me.

"I don't want to," I lied. I actually _wanted_ to, hearing the joy it gave to the others, no matter how unnatural it was. It was making them _happy_, this unnaturalness, and I wanted that too.

But I was afraid. I wouldn't be able to see where I was going, and if I lost control and started to fall down, how could I save myself?

"Liar," she said softly. How could she understand this kind of stuff so well?

She suddenly grasped my hand and pulled me up. I had to give in; I didn't have enough strength to compete with Max. Only Fang could compete with Max, just to lose.

"Fang!" she yelled. He came, almost soundlessly. They communicated with looks, something I was never able to catch, even back when I could see.

Suddenly, Fang grasped my other hand, and they started running. I was pulled along. I started screaming, I was scared to death. I had no idea where we were going, and couldn't see anything. I could hear Jeb screaming bloody murder behind us, and Nudge giggling, trying to calm him down. She already knew what these two were up to.

I heard two "whoosh"es, one after another, and I felt feathers tickling my arms. Oh, no.

About three seconds later, my feet were cut from the ground. I screamed louder. I was now dangling from Max's and Fang's hands, nothingness below my feet.

"Snap your wings open!" Max cried.

"How?!" I cried back. Oh, she was _so _dead. I'd get Jeb kill her. Or I'd ruin her favorite pants. Yeah, ruining is better.

"Just do it! Do you think about how to move your arm? It's something like that!" Max said. After a moment or two, seeing I wasn't progressing, she sighed and motioned something to Fang. I know it, because her hand had produced wind towards my arm.

Then, all of a sudden, both of them _let go._

I was falling, wind rushing in my ears, heart thumping in my throat. Then I felt two people beside me. Fang and Max have dived along after letting me go, ready to catch me if I couldn't open my wings.

Involuntarily, I felt muscles on my back tense, and then relax. I felt my two wings open, again, involuntarily. I didn't even have to think, "One, two, three, snap your wings free" or something like that. It has just happened.

I felt air filling in them. And tell you what, it felt awesome. I almost forgot about the deadly prank the two older monsters pulled on me.

Until I heard them cheer.

"That's it, man!" that was Fang's longest sentence so far today. We high-fived. Max tried to hug me midair, and nearly succeeded. Then I started flapping stronger, to go upwards. I was able to find my way back quite easily, and judging by the fact I have half-lost my mind while falling, that was a great job.

"Max! Fang! Oh, what've you done to the poor bloke?" This was Jeb, who had run to us, with the rest of the Flock hot on his heels, who were cheering like mad while we landed. His voice was shaking. "You three nearly gave me a heart attack!"

I stopped him. I was grateful for what they did, I really was. "It's no big deal," I said. "In fact, I'm happy they did." Max hugged me properly this time. I hugged her back. Fang patted my back. Then I grinned. I could get used to flying in this blackness.

"Wanna go for a flying race?" I asked. I could almost see the flock's face light up.


End file.
